valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Juliana Everhart
Also see other appearances: Juliana Everhart (VC3) Armored Tech Fencer |Likes =Zeri |Affiliation =Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role =Lanseal cadet Class chair |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 }} is the daughter and heiress of the noble Everhart family. This makes her extremely wealthy and prideful, especially as the Everharts owned large swathes of land and were one of the oldest Gallian families. She is voiced by Ryoko Shiraishi in the Japanese version and Karen Strassman in the English version. Profile Afforded the best education her family could afford, Juliana grew into an intelligent and proud young woman. After enrolling at Lanseal, she became the chair of Class A. Due to her heritage, Juliana was quick to rebuke those she considered of a lower station and often derided members of other classes. This was especially true for Class G, whom Juliana considered a disgrace to Lanseal. Juliana did however recognize others with talent and continued to respect Leon Hardins even after the latter's disappearance and supposed death. Upon the entrance of several new cadets, Juliana took it upon herself to visit class G to put its new members in their place. This placed her in direct conflict with Avan Hardins, Cosette Coalhearth, and Zeri. Juliana was especially incensed when Zeri dared talk back to her, displaying the anti-Darcsen prejudice common to many Gallians. This resulted in a fierce rivalry between Class A and Class G, as Juliana continued to belittle their accomplishments and argue with Zeri. However, even Juliana was unable to ignore Zeri's innate intelligence and skill and the two soon discovered many common interests, much to Juliana's chagrin. Zeri on the other hand began to see Juliana in a new light after she admitted to respecting the engineer Theimer despite his being a Darcsen. The heated rivalry would ultimately turn into grudging respect after Class A's loss at the Laevatein Cup finals to Class G. The other members of Class A were furious at the loss and blamed Juliana, but Zeri came to her defense. Moved, Juliana made peace with her classmates and promised to work harder for everyone's sake. As the months passed, Juliana found herself growing attracted to Zeri. Her pride however refused to permit her to admit as such, though Cosette picked up on Juliana's feelings and tried to encourage the relationship. Avan on the other hand remained confused as to whether Juliana and Zeri were getting along at all, as more often than not he saw them arguing over a wide range of topics. While at Lanseal, Juliana was approached by Laurence Kluivert, the headmaster, and Clementia Förster, to participate in an Artificial Valkyria project. Clementia needed test subjects for her experiments and the tests that had placed Juliana in Class A had also marked her as highly compatible with the process. While Laurence was prepared to give Juliana time to consider the offer, the Gallian Revolutionary Army attack on Lanseal forced Juliana's hand and the young woman agreed to undergo the procedure. The conversion was a success and Juliana was able to retain her sanity, but her newfound powers placed considerable strain on her body. Juliana successfully defeated several of the rebel V2 Artificial Valkyria, but was mortally wounded while engaging Dirk Gassenarl. Zeri however was close by and embraced her, giving Juliana the opportunity to confess her feelings and call him by his name, something she had been unable to do so before. As a reminder of their time together, Juliana gave Zeri her bracelet before passing away in his arms. Expanded Biography (VC3) Juliana is a noble by birth and received only the best education growing up. She enrolled in Lanseal Royal Military Academy with the intention of eventually standing at the top Gallia's military forces. The combination of her hard work and natural talents soon saw Juliana guiding her schoolmates as a charismatic leader. As a Lanseal student, Juliana got her first taste of real battle in an unexpected way. She and her squad ran into imperial troops out on the Naggiar Plains, and it was only with Leon's assistance that she was able to lead her squad to victory. Leon and Juliana both acknowledged each other's abilities, and promised to meet up again in the near future under more pleasant circumstances. Sadly, neither of them could have anticipated the cruel twist of fate that would make such a reunion impossible. After the Gallian Campaign, Juliana found herself acting as the chair for Class A, the class comprised of Lanseal's best and brightest. Aside from being a very capable leader, Juliana enjoys telling others what to do because she believes that such is her duty as a noble. Stats Personal Potentials *'Social Elite' - Standing on paved areas feels familiar and safe, raising defense. *'Reconciliation' - Rethinking their views on Darcsens raises defense. *'Excellence' - They use the gifts they were born with to the fullest, raising all abilities. *'Bad Singer' - Embarrassment at their poor singing ability lowers the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. Battle Potentials Quotes Squad Leader * Selection *"Entering combat." *"I'll end this now." Attacking *"Hraagh!" *"It's over!" Killing a Foe *"Enemy neutralized." *"Got him." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted!" *"Hostile spotted!" Personal Potentials *"Don't confuse me with your kind!" (Social Elite) *"I suppose Darcsens aren't too bad." (Reconciliation) *"Don't you know who you're facing?" (Excellence) *"Singing is not my-- No." (Bad Singer) Battle Potentials *"I feel a surge of new energy!" *"Watch, I'm at my peak!" Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic, this way! On the double!" After Medic Visit *"Zeri, NO! Hold on!" (Zeri) HP Critical *"I'll be fine...!" *"This is just a scratch!" Unconsciousness *"This... This can't be...!" Retreat *"Not yet... I can still... fight..." Revived by Medic *"Now I can fight again, thank you." Status Ailment * Orders Trivia *Juliana plays violin and has learned perfect pitch but can't sing. Even lessons can't help her. *Juliana can be unlocked in Valkyria Chronicles 2 by getting 20 medals. This leads to a conundrum if she is deployed in the same mission in which she appears as an NPC, as there will be two Julianas present at the same time. *Juliana makes a cameo in Valkyria Chronicles 3. *Juliana is best known to players for two things: her initial attitude and her bust size (which didn't escape the attention of artists for VCD as they have her with Selvaria in one piece of art) Gallery |-|VC2 = VC2 Juliana Introduction.png|Juliana's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_CG_Model.png|Juliana's CG appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2 Juliana2.png|In-game screenshot of Juliana in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_Everhart_Potential.png|Juliana's potential cut-in for Feint and Reconciliation in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Cosette_Juliana_Altercation.png|Event screenshot of Cosette slapping Juliana for stepping out of bounds in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Theimer's_Thesis.png|Event screenshot of Juliana's attraction to Zeri getting stronger in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana's Popsicles.png|Event screenshot of Juliana attempting to call Zeri by name in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Mission_Defending_Lanseal2.png|Event screenshot of Juliana finally calling Zeri by name in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Mission_Defending_Lanseal3.png|Event screenshot of Juliana's death in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS9.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana in her bathing suit in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS8.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana in her bathing suit in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS7.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana in her bathing suit in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana as an Artificial Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS2.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana as an Artificial Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS5.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana as an Artificial Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS6.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana as an Artificial Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS3.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana as an Artificial Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Juliana_SS4.png|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana as an Artificial Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles 2. |-|VC3 = VC3 Juliana Portrait.png|Juliana's portrait in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Juliana vc3.png|Juliana's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Juliana2.png|In-game screenshot of Juliana in Valkyria Chronicles 3. 1286504210652.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Juliana in Valkyria Chronicles 3. |-|VCD = VC-Duels_Juliana5.png VC-Duels_Juliana.png VC-Duels_Juliana22.png VC-Duels_Juliana23.png VC-Duels_Juliana24.png VC-Duels_Juliana7.png VC-Duels_Juliana11.png VC-Duels_Juliana15.png VC-Duels_Juliana14.png VC-Duels_Juliana16.png VC-Duels_Juliana12.png VC-Duels Juliana30.png VC-Duels Juliana20.png VC-Duels Juliana33.png VC-Duels_Juliana31.png VC-Duels_Juliana36.png VC-Duels_Juliana2.png VC-Duels Juliana26.png VC-Duels Juliana27.png VC-Duels Juliana28.png VC-Duels Juliana29.png VC-Duels Juliana25.png VC-Duels_Juliana6.png VC-Duels_Juliana18.png VC-Duels_Juliana35.png VC-Duels_Juliana8.png VC-Duels_Juliana9.png VC-Duels Juliana21.png VC-Duels_Juliana32.png VC-Duels Juliana19.png VC-Duels Juliana34.png VC-Duels_Juliana3.png VC-Duels_Juliana4.png VC-Duels_Juliana13.png VC-Duels_Juliana17.png VC-Duels_Juliana37.png VC-Duels_Juliana Boss.png VC-Duels Valkyria - Juliana.png|Juliana's cut-in for Valkyria in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. Juliana legendaire.png |-|Other Media = S&D Juliana.png|Juliana's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. |-|VC Artwork = VC2_Juliana_Artwork2.png|Concept artwork of Juliana's bathing suit from the Valkyria Chronicles 2: World Artworks. VC3CA other 2.jpg|Promotional artwork of Juliana with Selvaria from the Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks. VCD_Juliana Artwork2.png|Promotional artwork of Juliana's bathing suit from the Valkyria Chronicles Duel Artbook. VCD_Juliana_Artwork.png|Artwork of Juliana from the Valkyria Chronicles Duel Artbook. Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Armored Tech Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad Captains